Encuentro Desafortunado
by kellydark
Summary: Ella no creía en cosas sobrenaturales, pensaba que esos eran únicamente cuentos que les contaban a los niños para que obedecieran a sus padres. ¿Pero cómo negar lo que está frente a tus ojos?, definitivamente después de esa práctica de porristas, ella ya no opinaba igual...


Encuentro Desafortunado

Esto debía ser una completa estupidez, a nadie en su sano juicio le pasaba algo como esto así que era oficial, ella tenía pésima suerte.  
Su cuerpo ya se encontraba bañado en sudor del miedo y de la larga distancia que llevaba recorrida ya a lo largo del campus de la universidad para deshacerse de esa cosa pero nada lo detenía.

La chica no lo dudo y se metió al primer edificio que encontró, el cual resultó ser la biblioteca pero no se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, siguió corriendo y subió al tercer piso para finalmente esconderse entre los últimos estantes.  
La oscuridad era su única compañía y lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón que iban a mil por hora mezclados con su respiración agitada y la cual se esforzada para que volviera a la normalidad.

Su corazón se encogió cuando escuchó un ruido justo donde empezaba el pasillo en donde ella se encontraba escondida. Sin embargo, su miedo se esfumó cuando escuchó como una persona maldecía y la reconoció enseguida.  
-¿Himeko?- preguntó en un susurro apenas audible pero basto para que la chica la escuchara

-¿Miyako?- respondió ella con otra pregunta

La nombrada estuvo a punto de decirle un comentario irónico pero se lo ahorró, temía que si abría la boca él la encontrará. El sonido de los tacones de Himeko la regresaron a la realidad dándole a entender que se estaba acercando hasta donde se encontraba.

En ese momento, las luces empezaron a parpadear rápidamente y ambas chicas se asustaron. La pelirroja quiso terminar de recorrer el pequeño tramo que la separaba de la de ojos azules pero fue demasiado tarde, algo la jaló lejos de ella y causó que su espalda se golpeara contra uno de los estantes el cual cayó al suelo por el impacto del golpe.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Miyako parándose poco a poco del suelo mientras las luces parpadeaban sin detenerse y su vista no se despegaba de Himeko, la cual había quedado aturdida del trancazo que se llevó en la cabeza.

Al no recibir respuesta, quiso acercarse a ella para comprobar que estuviera bien pero sus piernas no le respondían ya que el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella pues si a Himeko le pasó eso entonces significaba que ese ser estaba cerca, que la había encontrado y que seguramente la mataría sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla.

Muy despacio, retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared que tenía atrás suyo y sus ojos miraban en todas las direcciones posibles intentando encontrarlo pero las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas no ayudaban pues nublaban su vista y esas malditas luces tampoco le ayudaban mucho.

Pegó un grito cuando sintió una respiración sobre su cabello en su lado derecho y asustada se alejó un poco de allí , tuvo el reflejo de voltear a ver que era y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ahí no había nada.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-

Miyako no se giró a comprobar si era él o se trataba meramente de un producto de su imaginación, en ese instante su mente le gritaba que saliera cuanto antes de ese sitio y ella esta vez pensaba hacerle caso por lo que se echo a correr sin importarle que Himeko estuviera medio muerta en esa misma habitación, lo único que quería era salir de esta y tenerlo como un mal recuerdo.

Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras y corrió con toda la rapidez que sus fuerzas le permitían hacia la entrada principal pero al estar oscuro, a medio camino resbaló y cayó al suelo ganándose un buen golpe en el abdomen.

Curiosa, la chica comenzó a tantear con sus manos el líquido sobre el cual había caído. Se dio cuenta que era algo viscoso y mentalmente, hizo una lista de las posibles cosas que pudiera ser pero aterrada se incorporó del suelo cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear y le mostraron que ese líquido no era otro más que sangre.  
Con miedo, se quitó de allí y su vista siguió el rastro de sangre en donde encontró a una chica a la que recordaba haber visto antes por la universidad pero de la que no sabía su nombre, muerta y con los ojos abiertos, viéndola.

Eso basto para que emprendiera la carrera hasta la puerta principal y tratara de abrirla pues está se encontraba cerrada y por más que la empujaba no cedía.

Su llanto aumentó cuando los estantes atrás de ella comenzaron a caer pegando contra el mármol y ella sabía que él lo estaba generando, asustada se aferró a la puerta de la entrada y cerró los ojos, dejándose caer hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el frío suelo.  
-Por favor basta, detente. Déjame ir- pidió en un débil murmullo pues temía que la voz se le quebrara si hablaba más fuerte y a pesar de que murmuraba, estaba segura de que la escuchaba perfectamente.

-No puedo hacer eso, después de todo ya sabes mi secreto-

-No le diré a nadie, lo juro- rogó ella sin atreverse a darle la cara

-No me pienso arriesgar-

-No quiero morir- dijo ella y se asustó al no recibir respuesta de su acompañante

Una mano tocó su hombro y sin poco tacto la giro de su posición, quedando sentada sobre el suelo frente a ese ente que estaba en cuclillas justo delante de ella y no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa al ver sus ojos, estos eran completamente negros, y los cuales poco a poco regresaron a la normalidad.

El espectro la miraba ceñudo, tenía todas las intenciones de matarla para que su secreto no se descubriera pero al verla a los ojos, esos deseos cesaron pues algo en ella le recordaba parte de su pasado antes de haberse convertido en lo que es, un demonio.  
-me siento generoso esta noche, así que te dejare conservar tu vida pero a cambio dime tu nombre-

-Miyako- dijo al instante ella con miedo de que se arrepintiera si no lo obedecía

-Soy Boomer- se presentó el demonio con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro para después retirar su mano que había mantenido sobre el hombro de la chica todo el tiempo.

El lugar se vio sumergido en un silencio y ella fue la primera en desviar la mirada rompiendo de esa forma el contacto visual que habían mantenido pues su mirada era pesada, supuso que eso era normal en un demonio. Jamás en sus locas ideas se le ocurriría pensar que ese tipo de criaturas existían hasta que paso el suceso de esta noche y que la orilló a refugiarse en el interior la biblioteca.

Ella se había quedado hasta tarde ensayando con las porristas pues mañana sería un juego importante para el equipo de la escuela por lo que había salido del gimnasio cuando empezaba a anochecer ,sin embargo, caminando por el campus vio algo que nunca debió de haber visto y eso fue verlo a él quitándole la vida de una de las chicas frente a Himeko y otra más, quienes salieron corriendo pero ella inteligentemente se quedó inmóvil en su lugar procesando lo que había pasado y al alzar la vista del cuerpo ya sin vida de la pobre chica fue cuando su mirada chocó con la del espectro y supo que su vida peligraba. Al final de todo , una pregunta merodeaba por su mente, ¿Para que necesitaba un demonio mantener su verdadero ser en secreto?.  
-Por que si soy descubierto, tendría que regresar al infierno- respondió su pregunta Boomer y a ella no le extraño que lo hiciera.

Su mirada se sustrajo, temblaba por dentro, sólo quería huir de ese lugar, sin embargo seguía inmóvil, sollozando copiosamente, ¿pero qué objeto tendría hacerlo? El demonio la conocía, sabía ya su nombre, escapar sería completamente inútil, podría encontrarla en cualquier sitio cuando lo deseara, quizás en la comodidad de su hogar, en un sitio vacacional, en las montañas, en el bosque... No, estaba perdida ya...


End file.
